<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ms. Granger by myarmyofsugakookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150071">Ms. Granger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmyofsugakookies/pseuds/myarmyofsugakookies'>myarmyofsugakookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, I may be a little overdramatic with the tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, School Violence, brief mention of suicided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmyofsugakookies/pseuds/myarmyofsugakookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ms. Grangers life wasn't all that perfect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ms. Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo I'm new to archive of our own and I'm not sure of how this website works but I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not every story told has a good ending or even a good beginning. People seem to be very apprehensive to talk about the types of things. This story is not like the fairytale that puts you to sleep this is the story that haunts your dreams.</p><p>Imagine this...</p><p>A young girl, maybe at the age of 10, cowering before her father. Wondering if she could leave but knowing she'd never escape. And when she went to school, her peers would jeer at her. She was only consoled when she reached her teachers class. When she spoke, her voice was monotonous and whoever was near would mimic her. At lunch she would be doused with a sticky subsistence that was a concoction mixed of syrup, ketchup, fish oil, popcorn, and brownie batter. Then at the gym when the teacher finally fell asleep, the kids would hover over her and pelt her with dodge balls.</p><p>Only when the last school bell rang, she was free for a couple of hours. Three or four hours where her mother and father where gone. Her mother most likely buying drugs from her drug dealer and her father at work. But one day things were different, she got home and there was her mother lying on the couch drinking whatever liquor her father had left. The girl was skeptical, but she still entered trying to sneak by her very out of it mother.</p><p>Of course with her luck, she failed, and her mother gestured her over with a bemused look on her face. The mother demanded to know why she didn't start cleaning the entire house the moment she entered the door. The mother, however, didn't let the girl talk she just went on and on yammering. Her face contorting into an ugly expression as she brutally put her daughter down.</p><p>Then the father would come home to a perfectly clean house and decides to destroy any furniture just, so she had to clean more. As she cleaned, he would sit down and drink himself to near death but the girl didn't get her hopes up because she knew he wouldn't die. She knew that she would never be free because that's how her life goes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>